


The Fruit Salad

by WauryD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fruit, Innuendo, Mentions of Sexual stuff, Mild Language, silliness, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WauryD/pseuds/WauryD
Summary: Temptation and bad decisions. I don't even know.





	The Fruit Salad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justme (silver_spring)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_spring/gifts).



> PLEASE READ THIS ON A DEVICE WHERE ITALICS WILL SHOW. 
> 
> Exchanged about yellow - "gold" - and red foods that could work as a combination to make Lannister colours with justme, and though the Lannister part of it doesn't come into play here, that's where it started. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

“Have you ever thought of kissing me?”

That was NOT what Jaime had intended to say, his brain realized in panic, but far too late. This was not a conversation they could have yet, or ever, without having their friendship implode, and he could not  _ comprehend _ how his lips could have come to form those words.

Possibly from twenty minutes of watching Brienne repeatedly lick hers and her fingers as they prepared fruit salad in their kitchen. That was the downside-slash-advantage of sharing an apartment with her: little things like that, he could neither avoid, nor miss.

He was about to try to take it all back,  _ somehow _ , when she snorted. “Once.”

Something inside him perked up. ... _ what? _

“Oh?” he asked, feigning amused interest.  _ Be cool, Lannister. _

“When you had mono two years ago.”  _ Oh. _ “I was in desperate need of a break, and that almost seemed like a good option.”

Okay, he could shrug it off, and this would end well. “Maybe you should have, we could have hung out,” he said with a smirk.  _ Shut up. Let this end there. _

“Right.” Sarcasm dripped along the kiwi juice down her forearm as she put her fingers to her mouth again.  _ Damn it _ . “I’m pretty certain you wouldn’t have been that keen to hang out if I’d kissed you out of the blue.”

_ This is right where you didn’t want this to go _ . “What, are you that bad at it?”  _ SHUT UP! _

Brienne shrugged, attempting to slightly turn away to hide the start of her blush. “I’ve never had any complaints about it.”

_ Let it be. Don’t -  _ “Have you gotten any praise?”  _ That is so fucking irrelevant, what are you DOING?! _

There was a short pause before she answered. “None of that either.” Her tone was weirdly equal.

“So you’ve never had any feedback on it?”  _ That is so none of your business, Jaime. Shut up. _

“Nope.” There was bitterness starting to be heard in her voice, and regrets intensified tenfold in Jaime’s head.

_ Let it go. Let it go. Let it go let it go let it go.  _ “That’s a shame.”  _ That’s it. That’s it. Now change the subject to something funny. _

After letting an appropriately long moment go by, Jaime picked up one of the strawberries she had cut in half from the stem, chuckling. “Hey, have you ever noticed that the inside of strawberries look like a vagin - “ 

Looking up at her, he saw that she was holding a peeled banana, and the vaguely indignant look she was giving him about his comment morphed into beet-red shock when she followed his stunned stare towards her hand. She almost threw everything she was holding - fruit and knife - onto the cutting board and all but ran to the bathroom.

_ Great, now you’ve broken her. Go apologize. Go on! _

He stalked the closed door. “I’m sorry, I - it’s just, you shouldn’t put bananas in - “  _ What? What are you saying??  _ “ - fruit salad before it’s time to serve it, or they’ll - “  _ You brought this on yourself _ , he thought, cringing. “ - go soft.”  _ Good job. Just. Wow. _

There was a moment of silence before the door opened, revealing a frowning Brienne. “Are you high?”

_ No no no no nononono. _ “High on love, maybe?” If his mind had had a head of its own, it would have been facepalming at that very moment. Repeatedly.

“What?” Her face was starting to reflect a similar annoyance.

_ Ugh. _ “I’m just saying, we - “  _ Oh, no.  _ “ - should kiss, so you get some feedback.”

He might as well have suddenly grown two additional heads, the way she looked at him. There was a really awkward pause, long enough for him to spot the hurt behind the bewilderment, and his inner embarrassment suddenly turned into deep guilt.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” she mumbled, pushing past him to return to the kitchen.

He grabbed her arm as she passed by him, thankful that his brain had decided to just shut up. Or maybe it had fried. “We should do it anyway,” he insisted.

Leaning towards her, he stopped her from stepping back. “It’s just a kiss, Brienne.” She looked scared and unsure, but she didn’t move when he approached her again.

It felt like they had both apprehended something unpleasant, but the kiss was sweet, literally, from the fruit she’d been nibbling on. After an initial press of lips she didn’t shy away from, her eyes still closed with a look half-worried, half-trusting expression on her face, he chanced a lick, finding her opening easily.

Suddenly, he was slowly making up with Brienne. Somewhere, distantly in the back of his mind, there was shocked confusion.  _ How did  _ that _ work...?! _

When they finally stopped in order to breathe, staring in each other’s eyes -  _ blue love, even _ \- Jaime struggled to find something to say. “That was - that - you’re - “

“Actually, I think you could use some more practice,” she said boldly.

... _ me??  _ There was indignation swishing about for half a second before it was swallowed by Brienne kissing him,  _ Brienne _ .  _ Him _ .

He completely lost track of time, but once she let go of him a little again, looking adorably proud, both of them panting, he manage to articulate a thought. “You know I’m never letting go of you, right?”

“Just never mention vaginas in strawberries again.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that Brienne's inner monologue sounded a lot like Jaime's. :D


End file.
